


The Hidden Pearl

by AngeRabbit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack could never resist a blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 24/12/2007.
> 
> This was written for a challenge from someone on LJ to shoehorn in as many cheesy turns of phrase for sex, etc as was humanly possible in one story...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Although I'd be quite happy to ~~sit on his face~~ look after him for a while.

“I never could resist a blonde,” Jack smirked as his head was pushed into the wall, a well-manicured hand scratching red nails across the back of his neck.

“Just shut up and get undressed.” 

“Mrs Saxon, are you trying to seduce me?!”

“You know the rules. You're stuck here, I'm stuck here; we're both bored. So why not have sex to pass the time?” A thin white hand reached around to the front of his trousers, scrabbling desperately for purchase, palming over the large erection straining underneath the fabric.

“Ok, ok, I'm taking my clothes off. I would try to sound vaguely reluctant - but after all, sex is sex, Mrs Saxon.”

“I wish you'd stop calling me that. You sound as formal as my husband. All he ever talks about is _The Doctor_ this, _The Doctor_ that. It's **so** dull.”

“You think that's bad? You should hear him talking to me about how he wants to spill his hot white man-cream all over the Doc's face. He only says it because he knows I want to do that myself.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“If you insist.” Jack slammed his throbbing prick into the pinkly moist folds surrounding Lucy Saxon's tight velvet hole. Trapping her against the wall, he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pumping his thick length in and out of her cavern of love.

“Bite my nipples.” She scratched her bright red nails down his back as he responded, digging in as she clawed, drawing blood. Supporting himself with both hands flat against the wall, Jack continued to thrust into her, his battering ram slipping easily into her moist honeypot. 

Lucy Saxon dropped her legs, pushing Jack away from her. “Get on your knees and eat me out.”

Kneeling, forcing her legs apart where she stood, Jack used his fingers to delve into her treasure mound until he found the hidden pearl; rolling it between two digits, he bent his head to meet her rosebud and covered it with his mouth. As he continued to suck and lick between her thighs, he fingered her wizard's sleeve, feeling a familiar tautening. 

Mrs Saxon came, throwing back her head and mewling. She wrenched Jack's head away from her horizontal fishcake, making him fall backwards, his spam soldier still standing to attention. Stepping over his naked frame, she retrieved her red dress from the floor and carried on walking.

“Hey! Mrs Saxon! What about me?!”

A distant voice called back, “Ask my husband if he can make use of it. I'm sure it's better than the strap-on he always makes me wear.”

Captain Jack loved it when a plan came together.


End file.
